


Brothers in arms

by Eknodine (Eknomind)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Death, Nico is German, Wars, as in multiple ones, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eknomind/pseuds/Eknodine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one war, they are brothers. In the next, they are enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in arms

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Finnish - Soviet Continuation War (1941-1944) and the Finnish - German Lapland War (1944-1945)  
> I'm no expert in Finnish military history (well, other than being a Finn), so some inaccuracies may occur.  
> All the Finnish and German lines are hopefully easy enough to understand/translate, if you want to lose that part of the atmosphere.

Kimi remembered the day he was told he would be sent to Lapland to fight alongside the Germans. His mother had cried, his father had cried, now too old to be sent to war himself and his brother had been assigned somewhere further south, being higher ranking soldier thanks to his heroic fighting in the Winter war. This was the first war Kimi would be attending as a soldier. Kimi had accepted his responsibility to protect his country, gathered what little personal objects he could and left. Only a couple of weeks into the continuation war he received a letter from his mother. Rami had died in the attempt to regain Ladoga Karelia. 

“Kimi?” Sebastian asked. Kimi was lost in thought, staring at an old photo of his family. Rami smiled to him from the photo. Kimi ripped his eyes from the photo and turned to Sebastian instead. “Mitä?” The pair had clicked instantly even though they didn’t share any language. They had spent years fighting together by now. The language barrier didn’t bother Kimi that much anyway, he wasn’t a talker and he enjoyed listening to Sebastian’s ramblings in German.  
“Sie sagen, es ist jetzt Frieden,” Sebastian told him. Kimi nodded. He knew enough Swedish to understand the main point delivered in language related to it. “Rauha,” he confirmed. Sebastian nodded, looking a bit sad. They both knew peace meant they both would eventually be sent home and would probably never see each other again. 

Turned out that the peace had meant peace only between Finland and the Soviet Union and the latter had forced the Finns to turn against their German brothers. Kimi had already killed or captured many men he had fought with just a few weeks ago. When he sniped first one, then another Nico, he knew he was probably close to Sebastian. The German trio had always fought together. 

Kimi knew his own group wasn’t far away when he found Sebastian, afraid and lost without his group. Kimi felt a pang of guilt, knowing that was because of him. He had killed them. He had killed all of them. Kimi dropped his gun and lifted his hands in the air before speaking. “Sebastian.” Sebastian turned and pointed his gun at him. Kimi walked towards him and closed the German in his arms. Sebastian looked like an endless flow of questions was coming. Kimi shook his head, pushed his compass to Sebastian’s hand. He pointed to the west. “Ei aikaa. Norja. Juokse.” Kimi pushed Sebastian who seemed to be hesitating until he heard noises coming from the direction Kimi had come from. Sebastian ran away as fast as he could, but the Finnish group managed to catch a glimpse of him as he disappeared into the woods. Sebastian kept running even as he heard a gunshot indicating Kimi was dead.

“Dad, who are these people?” Matilda asked her father, carefully inspecting the old photograph. Sebastian took the picture in his hands and pointed at his old comrade. “That’s Kimi.” Sebastian pointed Rami out, “That was his brother. I think he died before I met Kimi”.  
“Died? What happened?”  
“I don’t know, but there was a war,” Sebastian answered, wondering how Kimi’s parents had dealt with the loss of both of their sons. “Multiple wars, actually. I think Kimi fought only in the las two though, as did I”. From the look on his daughter’s face he knew the young woman would not leave him alone before he told her everything he knew. He showed her what was left of the compass Kimi had given him all those years ago. When it broke, he had found the photo neatly folded inside. “This was Kimi’s. I was assigned to Finnish Lapland in anticipation of another war between Finland and Soviet Union…” Sebastian kept swallowing tears through the story. He had decided to make sure that the future generation knew the horrors of war and could agree to never go through it ever again. He knew he owed Kimi at least that.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been compensating the happy ending of Sleeping Beauty, but so what. I need to get my share of serious Simi angst and pain.


End file.
